


Life Discoveries

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaAmarice is sent on a quest by Yakut to discover her parents and earn the right to become an Amazon.





	1. The beginning of a quest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine, just using them temporarily. No Subtext(What else is new?). Story is mine. Let me know what you think. Thanks!! 
> 
> Summery: Amarice is sent on a quest be Yakut to discover her parents and earn the right to become an Amazon.

Amarice watched as Xena and Gabrielle rode away from Yakut’s tribe and her. Yakut came up behind her and said, "You’ve stayed to learn. Your first challenge as an Amazon is to discover who your parents are. Most Amazons know who their mothers are, but you must also discover who your father is. He is the root of your strength, though your mother’s blood helps." Amarice looked confused, "How do I find out who my real parents are?" She asked. The Amazon leader answered in a light tone, "You must go to Chi’Ah, she will tell how to complete your challenge and discover your parentage." The young Amazon nodded and mounted her horse, "Any restrictions?" She asked. Yakut shook her head, then said, "The gods can’t help you on your quest. Amarice nodded and rode towards Chi’Ah’s cave.   
  
Seeing that she was at the cave, Amarice dismounted and walked in. "Chi’Ah, I’m now an Amazon and-," she was cut off by, "I know, you must now discover who your parents are and need my help in doing so," the mystic, Chi’Ah said from behind her. She turned and nodded, "What must I do?" She asked. Chi’Ah smiled and answered, "We’ll start with your mother. You and Yakut must go into a sweat room. While inside, Yakut must place her hand on your head. As she does this, you will see something, it is a clue leading you towards your mother’s identity. Don’t tell anyone except me who your mother is, until we are done," she instructed. "Are you done yet?" The young Amazon asked impatiently. The mystic sighed, "Yes, now leave and start your quest," she replied. Amarice rolled her eyes and left the cave. After mounting she quietly breathed, "Weird." Then headed back to the tribe’s camp.


	2. Mother

Upon entering the camp, Amarice was greeted by Yakut. "What have you discovered?" The queen asked kindly. The Amazon dismounted and explained what Chi’Ah had told her, "You and I must go into a sweat room. Then as you place your hand on my head, I will see a clue that will lead me to my mother." Yakut smiled and nodded, "Let’s get on with it then," she said musically. The two Amazons walked towards the small Amazon sweat room and opened the door. Immediately the intense heat hit them, but they entered none-the-less and sat down. Yakut tentivly reached over and rested her hand on Amarice’s head. The younger Amazon shut her eyes and saw a circular object flying through the air, as it hit a tree, she realized what it was and quickly opened her eyes. Yakut was starring at her and asked, "Do you know who your mother is?" Amarice nodded, "Yes, now I must go tell Chi’Ah," she said rushing out of the sweat room and hopping onto her horse.   
  
Amarice entered into the mystic’s cave and said, "I know who my mother is." Chi’Ah motioned for her to continue. "It’s Xena," the Amazon said, the amazement evident in her voice. "Yes, Xena is your mother," Chi’Ah acknowledged. 


	3. Father

Amarice smiled and asked, "Now, how am I going to find out who my father is?" Chi’Ah grimaced a little, "Go into the forest directly outside of this cave, there will be a small stream, wait there. Your father will pass by you, you must bring him here, to me," She instructed gently. "Sounds easy enough," Amarice replied, walking out of the cave. Chi’Ah stopped her, gently saying, "Amarice, you will not like this man, but none-the-less he is your father." The young Amazon nodded and walked out of the cave.   
  
Carefully, Amarice walked over to the small stream and sat down. Soon she heard someone coming towards her. Without looking, she tripped the man and quickly pounced on him. Shocked, the man didn’t respond, Amarice quickly recognized him as Ares. "You," she said hatefully. "Off, little girl," he ordered. She did as she was told, then ordered, "Come with me." He smirked, "Why should I?" He asked sarcastically. Amarice was on the verge of losing her temper, but cooled off and replied, "Because, I have some interesting information about your ex-chosen, Xena." He took in what she’d said, then replied, "She’s still my chosen, though she denies it. Lead the way, Amazon."   
  
They entered into the cave, "Chi’Ah is this some type of sick joke?" Amarice asked. Chi’Ah smiled, "Your quest is over, child," she said lightly. "Okay, whatever. Now, you mentioned information about Xena. Speak," Ares ordered. Amarice lost her temper and replied harshly saying, "Okay, look. Xena is my mother and you’re my father. there’s your information, now I’m leaving." She walked out of the cave and sped back to camp.


	4. The end of a quest

Amarice entered the Amazon camp and went to Yakut. "You’re quest has been completed," the queen acknowledged. "Yes," Amarice replied. Yakut motioned for her to continue. "My mother is Xena and my father is Ares," replied Amarice. The Amazon Queen nodded, "Very good. now you truly are an Amazon," she said proudly. Amarice beamed happily, "Thank-you," she replied.


End file.
